Tori no namida
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Si eres valiente te encontraras con la bruja; no dudes en su presencia, no tiembles por su belleza, no te enamores de su personalidad; por que si le pareces interesante te concedera un deseo, en cambio si le pareces un ser insignificante te comera
1. Chapter 1

**Olis queridos lectores :D! Si yo de nuevo por estos rumbos *-*!**

**Bueno ahora vengo con esta idea que me llovio a la cabeza no mas por que si, aqui se las comparto con todo mi CORAZON:***

**Ya estoy trabajando con los otros Fics, tambien con los que no eh subido Capi nuevo, comprendan y sean pacientes, por algo me eh desvelado T_T! jiji eso que! XD Tambien trabajo con un Oneshot especial de navidad ^^ supongo que lo subire el viernes, pero aun no es seguro o yo que se! XD! **

**Solamente espero que sea de su agrado ^^ esto es por ustedes. Y Claro va dedicado para ustedes :)!**

Una pequeña NOTA para el fic! Las palabras que esten en negritas y en cursiva, son canciones cantadas por alguien ok :) Ejemplo: _**LA LA LA LA :) XD**_

_**Sin mas, Enjoy it!**_

N/A: Bleach no es mio pertenece a Kubo-sama, aquien le mandare carta creyendo que es santa claus para que se apiada de mi, y me regale a Ichigo *O*! envuelto y en caja jojojojojo xD!. Si se vale soñar T_T ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>*-The Witch-*<strong>

**_Fue en un viaje_**

**_Donde conocí soledad al andar_**

**_Y mi corazón, confundido esta,_**

**_Porque no sabe lo que es la amistad._**

«Ah… De nuevo esa voz retumba en mis oídos, noche tras noche se adueña de mis sueños sin dejarme pensar en alguna otra cosa, solo esa voz. Ella y nada más. Siempre tan melodiosa y apacible, siempre tan melancólica. Sus letras son tan profundas que al escucharlas me transmiten soledad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando tu voz es tan hermosa solo cantas sobre tu dolor? ¿Acaso estás sola? ¿Por qué no respondes? Al menos canta para que pueda encontrarte…»

**_El tiempo pasó y se me enseño_**

**_Nunca mirar atrás._**

**_Pero te encontré y mi mundo cambio_**

**_Ya nada será igual._**

« ¿Cuánta bella armonía hay en esa voz sin cuerpo? Mis pies caminan por este sendero sin rumbo, siguiendo ah aquella voz que transmite soledad, ¿Dónde estás? Quiero encontrar a la dueña de esa voz. Quiero encontrarte. Responde por favor…

La dulce voz se desvaneció por completo, mis pies han dejado de avanzar.

Y lo único en lo que estoy atento es en esa silueta que camina frente a mí… ¿Quién eres? Pregunte, pero nada. Quise caminar, pero mis pies no respondían. La quise alcanzar, pero mis brazos no fueron tan largos como lo pensé, así que grite…

-_La voz… eres tu ¿verdad? La dueña de esa voz…_- La sombra paro, parece que mis palabras la atormentaron, y con delicadeza giro hacia mí y deslumbrándome con su sonrisa respondió un ligero; -_Si…_-»

«Y de nuevo despierto exaltado, con las memorias del mismo sueño, con el eco de la misma voz… y con el recuerdo de aquel bello rostro sonriente. »

* * *

><p>En este mundo la suerte es necesaria y la supervivencia es el pan de cada dia.<p>

Si eres valiente y te adentras en el bosque, solo tienes que encomendarte a dios para regresar con bien.

Por que si eres una persona desafortunada al grado que nisiquiera Dios decide cuidarte, solo debes atenuarte a las consecuencias.

Mientras viajas por el bosque, tu corazón palpita desenfrenadamente, tus sentidos se agudizan lo más posible, sientes sombras detras de ti, voces que te atientan a la muerte, brazos que te rozan y personas que tratan de robarte el alma. Pero en tu desafortunada vida puedes tener la gracia o desdicha de conocer al ente que protege con escudo y espada ese marivilloso lugar.

Aunque como desgracia para el pueblo, nunca nadie ah regresado vivo de ese bosque.

"Si tu valentia te permite continuar, te encontraras con la bruja; no dudes en su presencia, no tiembles por su belleza, no te enamores de su personalidad; por que si le pareces interesante te concedera un deseo, en cambio si le pareces un ser insignificante te comera" esas eran las palabras de los ancianos, quienes conocian mas del tema.

Aunque el pueblo ignorara sus advertencias, era imposible hacerlo por que desde que desaparecieron los pajaros en ese lugar ya nada habia sido igual. Por eso era Tori no namida.

Por que ni la lagrima del pajaro mas hermoso del mundo sera capaz de regresar las vidas de las personas quienes viven solo de recuerdos…

* * *

><p>-¡Gane!- gritaba entusiasmada una pelinegra que estaba sentada encima del barril de cerveza.<p>

- ¡Demonios que te pasa enana!- maldecía su desfortuna - Esa no es la que uso en el baile de aniversario- trataba de afirmar para salvarse de un gran embrollo con esa loca.

-Claro que si es Idiota, solo deja que llegue para comprobarlo- decia mientras lo veia con una mirada picara como si le dijera "perdiste".

El solo se resigno a esperar a que llegara su amigo de cabellera roja para que le confirmara su perdida.

Y como si dios hubiera escuchado su desdicha, el pelirrojo aparecio, con la misma camisa que habia usado en el baile de aniversario. « _¿Por qué será así mi suerte?_ » se preguntaba el pelinaranja.

-Confirmado- murmuro la pelinegra - ¡Renji! ¡Esa es la misma camisa que usaste en el baile de aniversario! ¿Cierto o falso?- pregunto ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero.

-Em –murmuro el pelirrojo confundido- Cierto ¿Por qué? No me digas que ya empezaste a notar lo atractivo que soy Rukia – pronuncio el chico con ambas manos en su cintura como haciendo una pose para la pelinegra, ignorando la inmensa gota que se formaba en la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-¡No seas idiota!- grito sonrojada – Te pregunte por que hice una apuesta con Ichigo, y gane… como siempre- reía altanera.

-¡Oye! No es que siempre ganes…- el ojimarron giro el rostro enojado cruzado de brazos « _es que siempre te dejo ganar…_» pensó para sí.

-Por una vez en su vida quisieran dejar de utilizarme como modelo para sus apuestas…- fastidiado Renji camino hasta quedar al lado de Rukia sentándose en el borde del mismo barril quedando de espaldas con la pelinegra, incrementando su sonrojo. El pelirrojo solo sonrió feliz por ser capaz de causar aquel carmín en sus mejillas con solo poner su presencia a un lado suyo, era tan linda aunque ella no lo creía. Siempre llevaba esa pinta de mujer ruda, pero él sabía que bajo esa piel de hierro estaba una dulce chica que solo a su lado podrá florecer.

Se sentía orgulloso de ser el único que fue capaz de conocer ah aquella Rukia tierna de la que el siempre estará enamorado, pero no solo de ella, esa mujer pudiera tener demasiadas fases, desde la ruda y enojona hasta la dulce y tierna, todas las amaba. A todas las quería. Porque todas eran parte de ella.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia un tanto ¿Molesto? Ese sonrojo, esas caricias que se profanaban con tan solo una mirada, le molestaba. Ellos eran sus amigos, él lo sabía. Pero al parecer no le importo, y como brisa del mar que lleva la corriente, se enamoro de quien no debería. También sabía que Rukia y Renji estaban más que enamorados, hace un par de meses que lo presentía y en aquella fiesta de aniversario pudo asegurar sus sospechas. Ese beso que compartieron a un costado de la fuente que está en la plaza, fue el que logro despertar dolor en Ichigo.

¿Pero el debería estar feliz no? Eran sus amigos después de todo…

Tal vez lo más doloroso no fue eso, tal vez el hecho de que Rukia –la chica a quien él creía amar- estuviera al lado de su mejor amigo Renji no le molesto como él creía. Realmente lo mas agonizante fue el hecho de saber nada, si eso. Nada. Ni una palabra. Nunca escucho un "estamos juntos…" por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Los labios de ambos "amigos" se habían sellado ante su presencia, como si supieran que al estar en una relación, le afectaría de manera. Pero el que no le digan nada sobre lo suyo, le rabiaba más de lo que llego a pensar.

Aunque siempre decía que eran ocurrencias suyas, e ignoraba lo que pensaba en su cabeza, y cerraba cualquier sentimiento en su corazón.

-¡Cállate Renji! – Exclamo Rukia sacando ah ambos chicos de sus pensamientos- No es como si te utilizáramos de modelo, tu cara de mandril es nuestro entretenimiento, eso es todo-

-Hmp Así que entretenimiento ¿Eh?... yo quiero ver eso- el pelirrojo recargo todo su peso sobre la pequeña espalda de la ojivioleta haciendo que se encorvara demasiado.

-¡Renji! Estas aplastándome… ¡Vas a romperme Idiota!- gritaba Rukia quien estiraba sus brazos para salirse de esa asfixiante estancia.

Renji rio.

-Nadie puede romperse por algo como esto Rukia- pareciera que realmente quería aplastarla pues cada vez fue dejando completamente su cuerpo sobre la pobre espalda de Rukia.

Pero la diversión se termino cuando Ichigo fingió toser algo incomodo por aquella situación, Renji y Rukia lo entendieron al instante por lo que se detuvieron.

La ojivioleta carraspeo la garganta tratando de cambiar el tema para apaciguar aquel silencio.

-Ajam…- exclamo la pequeña Kuchiki para llamar la atención- Bien Ichigo como has perdido esta apuesta es hora de que me des mi paga- pronuncio ahora ella recargándose en Renji.

-¿Y… cuanto quieres?- dijo sin más, sintiéndose aburrido de lo mismo. En esos momentos pensaba en –Jamás- volver dejar ganar a Rukia. Sino un día de estos dejara pobre a su humilde familia.

-Nada…- respondió. Ichigo rio falsamente por la absurda respuesta. ¿Que Rukia quisiera nada? ¿En qué tipo de pesadilla estaba viviendo?

-No te creo- continuo - ¿Qué es lo que traes entre manos, Rukia?- el pelinaranja camino un poco hacia atrás hasta recargarse en la pared de ladrillo, debía alejarse de esa diabólica sonrisa –Creer que no quieras Nada se me hace muy imposible-

-Bueno, mi –nada- se refería a dinero- decía con una cara burlona –lo que quiero va mas allá del alcance del dinero- poso sus brazos detrás de su nuca jugando un vaivén con el cabello de Renji entre sus dedos.

-No me convertiré en tu novio, si eso es lo que quieres- y el vaivén se detuvo, y sus músculos se tensaron, tanto los de ella como los de Renji. Rukia lo miro entre sorprendida y triste, el pelirrojo solo pudo contestar con un bufido y un ceño fruncido.

Ichigo estudio sus acciones de reojo, sabía que los incomodaría. Pero le dio igual.

El también necesitaba diversión ¿no? –Solo bromeaba, tranquilos…- se dijo para el mismo más que nada.

-Pues no fue divertido… -pronuncio un Renji algo rabiado.

-No pensé que fuera a molestarte- Ichigo sonreía cruzado de brazos, viendo como el pelirrojo apretaba el borde del barril de madera quebrándolo poco a poco.

Rukia lo noto y poso su mano sobre la de él, calmándolo.

-Nieve…- pronuncio la Kuchiki tomando la atención de los presentes quienes se mostraban con incógnitas en sus rostros.

-¿Nieve?- cuestiono el pelinaranja un tanto confuso.

-Sí, quiero que nevé aquí- contesto la pelinegra dejando mas confundidos a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué nevé aquí Rukia? Eso es más que imposible- comento Ichigo haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-No del todo… hay una forma- Renji giro en si para mirarla con una ceja levantada, sabia de las ocurrencias de Rukia. Era capaz de llevar a Ichigo al suicidio con tal de que cumpla su capricho, por lo que esto no era la excepción, y temía por la vida de su amigo.

-Continua- pronuncio el pelinaranja curioso por las palabras de su… amiga.

-El bosque…- Renji se levanto al escuchar esas dos simples palabras, Rukia tuvo que agarrarse del barril para evitar caer.

Ichigo miro extrañado al ver a Renji acomodándose a su lado, recargándose en la pared.

-¿El bosque? ¿En qué rayos estas pensando Rukia?- la sorpresa no cavia mas en el rostro de Ichigo, ¿acaso Renji lo estaba defendiendo?

-¿Qué? Yo gane la apuesta después de todo- contraataco la ojivioleta a su defensa.

-Sabes que nadie ah regresado con vida al entrar ahí, ¿aun así quieres mandar al idiota de Ichigo?- Renji se acerco para darle un ligero golpe a la pequeña Kuchiki –Para que se te acomode el cerebro Idiota-

-¡Oye! ¡Me dolió!- dijo sobándose la zona dañada -¡Pero aun así quiero que caiga nieve aquí, ese es mi mayor deseo!- comento sincera mirando hacia el suelo –me gusta la nieve, y aquí nunca ah caído ni un mísero copo desde que eh nacido, eso me molesta- Rukia subió ambos pies al barril y se abrazo a sus piernas –mi hermano siempre me habla de ella, dice que es tan blanca como la leche y tan suave como el algodón, quiero sentirla, la calidez de la nieve aunque sea fría- la ojivioleta escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Renji la miro entre enojado y conmovido, si lo deseaba no había nada que hacer, pero con ir al bosque Ichigo no conseguirá que nevara ahí, por lo que era imposible. Así que tenía que aceptarlo.

-¿Qué hay en ese bosque, que logre hacer que nevé aquí?- pregunto el pelinaranja cada vez más curioso. Renji lo miro con cara de estúpido, así que quería seguirle el juego. Ese idiota.

Rukia alzo la mirada aun escondida entre sus rodillas –La bruja…- pronuncio interesante, incrementando la curiosidad del ojimarron.

-Dime mas- exigió intrigante.

-¿Nunca has escuchado los relatos del viejo Yamamoto?- cuestiono la pelinegra sorprendida.

-No, nunca le pongo atención a ese viejo hablador- dijo ignorante.

-¿Ni siquiera Isshin te lo ah comentado?- ahora fue el turno de Renji para preguntar. Le era extraño que Ichigo no supiera nada sobre el tema. Siempre era la conversación más habitual en ese lugar.

-El idiota de mi padre nunca está en casa…-pronuncio sin más, cabreado por que aun no le decían nada -¿Me dirán o qué?-

-Está bien… La bruja es el ser que protege el bosque- comenzó Rukia relatando –Se dice que algunas de las personas que viven aquí, entre ellas las más viejas han podido verla- decía misteriosa para darle más emoción a su historia.

-Según Yamamoto La bruja es un ente femenino muy hermoso- comento Renji – que causa un temor horrible en los huesos con tan solo tener frente a ti su presencia, su forma de ser hace que te enamores de ella de una u otra forma- el pelirrojo comenzó acomodarse el cabello con una mano –Es inevitable no puedes escapar-

-¿Y ella hará que nevé en este lugar?- cuestiono al punto de explotar, sus palabras no le respondían nada.

-Tal vez…- dijo Renji.

-¿Tal vez? Eso no se escucha muy convincente- bufo Ichigo.

-Solo hay una manera para que ella haga que nevé aquí- contesto Rukia parándose del barril.

-¿Y esa es…?-

-Ser interesante- contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Uh?- exclamo el pelinaranja con signos de interrogación en sus ojos.

-"Si le pareces interesante te concederá un deseo, en cambio si le pareces un ser insignificante te comerá"- recito el pelirrojo aun acomodando su cabello.

-Esas son las palabras de Yamamoto- pronuncio Rukia mirando a Ichigo.

-¿Y enserio creen en eso?- cuestiono con una cara indiferente.

-¡Por supuesto que si Ichigo! –Grito alarmada la pelinegra –Ninguna persona a regresado con vida de ese bosque- dijo segura de sus palabras -¡Pero estoy segura de que tu lo lograras!- Rukia sonreía tratando de convencer al chico frente a sus ojos.

-¡Denegado!- reprendió Renji volviendo a golpear a la pelinegra en la cabeza -¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso quieres matar a Ichigo?-

-¡Claro que no!, pero…- Rukia miro hacia el suelo decaída, ese era su mayor deseo, y por sobre todo lo quería, quería que se realizara, pero por otra parte… mandar a Ichigo a ese lugar, era suicidio seguro. Renji tenía razón, no podía mandar al pelinaranja a ese peligroso bosque.

-Lo siento Rukia, ya esta…-

-Lo hare- Ichigo interrumpió rápido a Renji antes de que fuera arrepentirse mentalmente de nuevo. Sabía que estaba mal, el no creía en cosas como esas, pero si lo que decía el viejo Yamamoto era verdad, y ninguna de esas personas pudo regresar de ese bosque, estaba cometiendo algo grave. Podría morir en el intento. -_Ese es mi mayor deseo…_- la voz de Rukia mencionando aquellas palabras hizo un fuerte eco en su mente. Tal vez era el único que pudiera cumplirle tal capricho.

Estaba seguro de que lo había elegido a él porque era un simple amigo. Conocía a Rukia, y sabía que si Renji fuera el que le cumpliera ese deseo se convertiría en la mujer más feliz del mundo. «_Pero el perderlo a él sería más doloroso para ella que perderme a mí. Por eso no se lo pidió. En cambio, como perdí en su apuesta que estaba arreglada por mí, fui yo el condenado a quien le toco cumplir con su mayor deseo, y estoy más que seguro que a duras penas me lo logro pedir. No creo que sea feliz al saber que seré yo quien se lo cumpla y no Renji. Pero qué más da._

_Tengo solo una oportunidad. Si lo consigo tal vez logre ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me vale una mierda si le parezco interesante o no. Que una mujer hermosa acabe con mi vida, tal vez es el deseo más placentero para un hombre. Y así lograre olvidarme de… Rukia._»

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Ichigo… yo no quiero que mueras, sé que soy egoísta. Por eso no te obligare a nada- dijo Rukia tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

Ichigo sintió tibia aquella mano, pero la soltó al instante sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-No seas idiota- contesto el pelinaranja tocando su hombro – ¿Que tú te retractes? Es una estupidez enana, tú no eres a sí. Así que no finjas y dime que nevar en este pueblo de mierda es lo que quieres- pronuncio sonriente.

Rukia lo miro con la cara inexpresiva, pero al momento le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No te mueras idiota- dijo dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

Renji solo se dedico a mirar la escena un tanto alejado, tenía entendido que el bosque era el lugar más peligroso, aun así el idiota color zanahoria acepto a ir.

Solo por el capricho de la mujer que ama. Sonrió. Se merecía un elogio, si fuera él, actuar como un cobarde le saldría mejor. Nunca se atrevería ir ahí, sinceramente… ni siquiera por Rukia. La amaba, y morir significaba estar lejos de ella, por lo que se rehusaba a causarle tal sufrimiento. Porque sabía que su muerte le traería la desgracia a su vida. Porque ella lo dijo. A un costado de aquella fuente.

Las palabras de los enamorados.

Ella pronuncio el "_Te amo_" que tanto él como Ichigo esperaban escuchar.

Pero finalmente fue él, el afortunado de escucharlas.

-Tengo que irme, Karin y Yuzu me están esperando- pronuncio el pelinaranja alejándose no sin antes –Los espero mañana a las afueras de la villa, a las seis de la mañana ¡En punto!- grito haciendo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras para después desaparecer del lugar.

Renji miro a Rukia de reojo quien veía partir a Ichigo, su sonrisa era falsa, se le notaba a leguas.

-Te sientes culpable- comento el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡n-no es cierto! – negó con un ceño en su frente. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-Deja de actuar Rukia te conozco mejor que tu- Renji se sentía enojado por una razón que desconocía.

-¿Estas enfadado?- cuestiono la chica acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Tal vez… Te aprovechaste de sus sentimientos- Rukia lo miro sorprendida por escuchar sus palabras mencionadas, ¿habría hecho algo así? No, ella no pudo. Estaba consciente de ello. Jamás se aprovecharía de los sentimientos de Ichigo, el era como un hermano para ella. Uno que estaba a punto de morir por su causa.

-¡Nunca le obligue a nada! El escogió- grito la chica a su defensa.

-¡No le dejaste opción, le dijiste que era tu mayor deseo! Lo acorralaste… sabias que aceptaría, por eso continuaste con tu teatro de cuarta- había llegado a su límite, la ojivioleta se había enojado, en tanto si era su culpa, que lo haya acorralado tal vez sea cierto, pero no lo obligo, no lo amenazo. ¿Entonces por qué tanto enojo por parte de Renji? Se volteo decidida para correr y alcanzar al pelinaranja pero…

-No lo hagas, ni siquiera lo intentes- Renji camino hacia ella deteniéndola con su brazo.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono escondiendo su rostro tras su pequeño flequillo.

-Quieres ir a detenerlo, no gastes energía en eso… sabes que será inútil. Es Ichigo después de todo- sus palabras llegaron a su alma y partieron su corazón, el tenia razón, siempre la tenia. Ichigo jamás cambiara de opinión, era muy orgulloso para eso. Ella había cavado su tumba, era despreciable. Se sentía sucia y horrenda, hacerle eso ah alguien importante, no es de amigos.

Rukia cayó de rodillas siendo sujetada aun por el brazo de Renji. Esa fue la segunda vez que la veía tan triste, al punto de derramar lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Ichigo caminaba por en medio de la plaza, iba absorto en sus pensamientos.<p>

¿Bosque? ¿Muerte? ¿Suicidio? ¿Bruja? De que iba todo aquello, ¿una broma tal vez? No, era el deseo de Rukia. No podía verlo de esa manera, si era el único capaz, por ella, lo haría. Pero eso fue algo extraño, un mundo a la inversa.

De verdad quien debería de mandarlo a su muerte debería ser Renji no Rukia, y quien debería defenderlo debería de ser Rukia no Renji. Un mundo extraño.

Unos pasos más y estaría a un lado de aquella maldita fuente, la que hace que sus recuerdos se conviertan en pesadillas.

Aquellas palabras, esas caricias, ese beso.

Escucharla pronunciar "_Te amo_" hacia otra persona, era algo extraño.

Nunca se lo dijo a él, nunca se lo dirá. Por lo que el sentimiento nunca lo entendería. Pero fue extraño, en esos momentos no se sentía frustrado y verla en los brazos de Renji no le pareció nada del otro mundo, no recuerda haber estado molesto. Porque en alguna parte de su ser el ya lo sabía, el no querer aceptarlo era otra cosa.

Pero era como si el supiera que había otra persona, una muy especial, que sería solo para él. Una muy hermosa. Que sea dueña de la sonrisa más cálida del mundo. Que posea una voz tan encantadora, que sea dueña de sus sueños…

Que cuando la cuestione le responda con un –_Si…_- sonriente ante cualquier cosa.

Pero la conocía, de algún lugar. Argh, cada vez se hacía más presente, cada vez penetraba más su ser. Cada vez más cerca…

**_Esa canción que cantan los viajeros_**

**_No la conozco;_**

**_Pero mientras este junto a ti_**

**_Se me hará más familiar._**

«La misma voz de mis sueños, la misma sonrisa de mis anhelos… se sienten tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos » pensaba el ojimarron mirando de cerca aquella fuente.

Ichigo ya había salido de aquella plaza, no tardo unos minutos en llegar a su casa, y después de unos cinco o seis golpes una ceñuda pelinegra lo recibió en la puerta. Ah era su hermana Karin.

-Llegas tarde…- pronuncio un tanto enfadada.

-¿Y ese kimono?- cuestiono el pelinaranja por la extraña vestimenta que portaba su pequeña hermana, no es que no le quedaran mal es solo que no eran lo suyo.

-Ya sabes Yuzu…- contesto sonrojada – hablando de ella, repórtate en la cocina o esta noche no hay cena para ti- atento a las palabras de su hermana, Ichigo se encamino hacia la cocina un tanto confuso por sus palabras.

Al entrar se encontró con su otra hermana: Yuzu. Vestía un bonito kimono rosa bordado con flores blancas que iban desde la punta hasta el obi en forma diagonal. También portaba su Tasuki que le arremangaba las mangas del kimono para no ensuciarse. Yuzu cantaba de espaldas a Ichigo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, siempre era así, siempre tan despistada.

Debería reprenderla, que tal si cualquier estúpido se atreve adentrarse a la casa en su ausencia y ella así de distraída, no- no.

Se dirigió hacia ella precavido de que lo viera, caminando lentamente hasta posarse en su espalda, sonrió, le daría el susto de su vida…

Pero al tratar de darle un buen susto fue golpeado con el comal que sostenían las dulces manos de Yuzu, quien al cantar y bailar le dio un buen golpe a su hermano, percatándose de su presencia.

-Hermano ¿Estás bien?- cuestiono la tierna Yuzu preocupada por ver a su hermano tirado en el piso y con un chipote en la cabeza.

-a-al parecer si te puedes defender…- comento sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas hermano?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-De nada, solo ayúdame a pararme- dijo sin más apoyándose en su hermana quien al dejar caer el comal golpeo de lleno con el pie de Ichigo casi haciéndolo llorar –y-yuzu deja de traer utensilios de cocina en tus manos ¿quieres?- pidió implorando.

-l-lo siento- contesto la chica con una gotita en la cabeza -¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo hermano, ¡Estabas con chicas otra vez! ¿Verdad?- grito eufórica al oído de Ichigo dejándolo sordo.

-¿uh? ¿d-de que hablas?- hablo tratando de hacerse el inocente, pero era Yuzu por dios, le era imposible. Mentirle a esa mujer era imposible. Ver a Yuzu enfadada era peor que ver a Karin aburrida.

Yuzu enojada era como si encendieras un cerillo, que se consume por el fuego. Así que sin más le dedico una sonrisa, un "esa comida se ve deliciosa" y un hasta luego para correr hasta su habitación, salvándose del maltrato con ollas y sartenes.

Suspiro precipitado cerrando la puerta con seguro, no es que fuera desconfiado, simplemente no quería ver a Yuzu entrar con un sartén en la mano. Eso sería peligroso, incluso para él.

Camino hacia el armario buscando su cantimplora y su bolso de viaje, necesitaría llevar lo esencial. No debería cargar tanto, después de todo, si iba a morir… para que desperdiciar las cosas ¿verdad?

Pensó en bajar a cenar, pero ver a sus hermanas para después decirles que se ira de viaje para tal vez ya nunca regresar le era doloroso. Pero debía verlas al menos solo una vez más. Así que sin más bajo para abrazarlas y decirles lo mucho que las quería a ambas, dejándolas confusas y ganándose varios golpes por parte de Karin, por el afectivo y cariñoso abrazo. Pidió amable la cena y se disculpo por cenar en su cuarto, llego a la habitación con la cena en mano y se dispuso a comer en soledad. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Por Dios!

Kurosaki Ichigo yendo a su lecho de muerte, ¿por una mujer? Pero qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza, eso no era típico de él.

« _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_» se preguntaba tratando de pasar la comida por su garganta, pero le era imposible. El gran nudo que se le había formado le impedía el paso a cualquier alimento, ni siquiera el agua lo apaciguo.

«_Sé que esto que hago no es por Rukia, crea quien me crea, aunque las personas duden sobre ello, sé que esto no es por ella, ¿Entonces por quien? ¿Para quién? ¿Por quién es que hago esto? ¿Por qué aunque estoy despierto no puedo olvidarme de esa sonrisa? Sus letras que transmiten soledad, están dentro de mi cabeza, como un eco que se repite las veces que quiera, y ese casi inaudible –Si…- junto a esa bella resplandeciente sonrisa están dentro de mí. Quieren volverme loco. Quieren sacar lo peor en mi. Es por eso que tal vez vaya hacia aquel bosque. Tal vez esa bruja responda mi pregunta, y al fin encontrare a la dueña de esa armoniosa voz_» pensaba el pelinaranja terminando de cenar. Aun si toda la comida se le hubiera atorado en la garganta.

Checo por última vez su "equipaje" para asegurarse de la ausencia de algo. Pero no, todo estaba perfectamente. La cantimplora llena, de agua claro está, la bolsa con algunas provisiones para el camino. Era lo indispensable y ligero, llevaba pan, una comida casera que había preparado Yuzu el día anterior, algunas rebanadas de jamón, y galletas de chocolate. Sus favoritas.

Si iba a morir, seria comiendo galletas. De eso sin duda.

Bueno estaba listo, lo único que sobraba era descansar, y rezarle a dios para que se encomendara de su despreciable vida.

Se recostó sobre la cama, necesitaba paz, creyó que ese era el mejor momento para pedir perdón por todos sus malos errores ¿verdad?

¿Pero por dónde empezar? No es que tuviera tantos, es solo que no recordaba cual de sus acciones eran malas y cuáles no. Era difícil, e injusto.

No por que vayas a morir el día siguiente quieras pedir perdón el día anterior. Simplemente era injusto, es como poner a dios entre la espada y la pared. Cosa que nunca deberías hacer.

Solamente cerró sus ojos, quiso escapar de la realidad y así lo hará. Se había encerrado en su propio mundo imaginario, en el que aquella hermosa voz se adueñaba de todos y cada una de sus sentidos. Ignorando sus acciones malas o buenas. Ahora solo era esa voz sin cuerpo, y nada más.

«_Aduéñate de mi… y sácame de aquí_» pensaba el ojimarron mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

**_Si el mundo que ideamos juntos_**

**_Existe en algún lugar…_**

**_Vamos a buscarlo más allá del viento,_**

**_Del frio amanecer, del seco mediodía,_**

**_Y de la agitada noche._**

**_Veamos que hay al final de nuestro camino._**

**_Ichigo…_**

* * *

><p>Cucú.<p>

Canto el pajarito que salía del reloj de madera.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al instante, y al igual que todos los días despertaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su respiración agitada y con sudor en la cara.

Y claro no podía olvidarse de esa voz, que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Camino hacia el baño con prisa debía darse una ducha cuanto antes, solo faltaban unos minutos para la seis. «_Al menos espero que ese par de idiotas ya estén despiertos_» se decía el pelinaranja dándose un baño rápido.

Se vistió y se alisto con su bolso. Camino hacia la recamara de sus hermanas y tras un "las quiero" y un beso de despedida partió. Antes de salir recordó aquello que siempre lo acompañaba en sus viajes. Corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres acercándose al buro donde descansaba la foto de su difunta madre, la miro por unos segundos y sonrió. Recordó a lo que iba y busco de entre las pertenencias de su madre un lindo joyero musical. Al abrirlo la música embriago sus oídos haciéndolo perder en los recuerdos que paso junto a su bella madre.

Ella siempre tan pasiva, tan hermosa y atenta, sin duda alguna era la mejor madre de todas. Aun no sabe por qué dios, los castigo arrebatándoles tal ángel de sus manos. Y como siempre, todo era injusto. Miro de reojo la foto familiar que descansaba en el joyero, eran su papa, su mama él en medio cargando a una Karin de 2 años y su madre cargando a la pequeña Yuzu. Todos con una sonrisa satisfactoria sin olvidar el ceño que representaba a la familia Kurosaki.

Sonrió, que maravillosos momentos eran aquellos. Pero ahora él iba a morir, así que no se preocupo, muy pronto volverá a estar en los brazos de su tierna madre.

Un brillo logro calar en sus ojos percatándose del collar que estaba dentro del joyero «Ah… lo encontré» suspiro el pelinaranja mientras tenia aquel colgante en sus manos. La cadena era de un plateado brillante como un blanco grisáceo, de ella colgaba un hermoso dije color azul turquesa en forma de flor de seis hojas. La miro con cierto cariño al recordar el día en que su madre decidió convertir sus bellas horquillas en dos gargantillas.

-Siempre eh observado que las miras con cierto gusto Ichigo…- esas fueron las palabras que me dedico mama aquel día –Por eso hice estas dos cadenas, una será para ti y la otra para mi, así aunque no estemos juntos, sabemos que estaremos uno al lado del otro por siempre. Porque estas horquillas representan nuestra alma Ichigo, tú tienes mi alma y yo tengo la tuya. Nada ni nadie nos separara, Te amo hijo- «_yo se que, si esa guerra nunca hubiera llegado. Tu y yo estaríamos aun juntos mama._» recitaba el pelinaranja colocándose la cadena en su cuello dejando la horquilla escondida detrás de la playera. Cerró el joyero y guardo las cosas como estaban antes.

Camino hasta quedar en el centro de la pequeña sala, su mirada se enfoco en una espada que estaba guardada en una vitrina de cristal. Parecía de exhibición. Pero no lo era. Esa era la primer Katana que había utilizado su padre en la guerra con el territorio vecino, la cual habían salido victoriosos. Después de esa guerra Isshin juro nunca volver a tocar aquella Katana, después de todo por aceptarla e ir a la guerra tuvo que dejar a su familia por un tiempo atrás. Y por desgracia invadieron la villa.

Masaki murió al proteger a su familia. Cuando Isshin regreso orgulloso de tal guerra recibió la terrible notica de la pérdida de su esposa. Y esa espada que cargaba con la frente en alto se convirtió en su delirio maldito, por lo que la odiaba, y juro jamás volver a tomarla entre sus manos. Ponerla en aquella vitrina le hacía recordar que aun había personas a las cuales debía proteger y que el orgullo que ganas en una batalla no es capaz de regresar la vida después de la muerte.

Ichigo la miro dudoso, ¿Por qué la coloca como un monumento si esa espada le hacía recordar la muerte de su esposa? Extraño. Pero descarto la idea, después de todo estaba hablando de ese viejo loco.

Abrió la vitrina y saco aquella espada "maldita" como la llamaba su padre, ya tenía experiencia ganada en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y mas con espada, todo fue heredado de la destreza de su padre y claro con sus "fieles y limpias enseñanzas" logro manejarla a la perfección. Así que si se la llevaba no habría problema.

Se la coloco en el cinturón y tras ponerse su capa de frio, partió hacia las afueras de la villa.

* * *

><p>Rukia y Renji observaron llegar al pelinaranja ya listo para su viaje.<p>

Ichigo nunca creyó ver a Rukia llena de ojeras y con los ojos mas hinchados que nunca, había llorado, pero que estúpida.

El pelirrojo se acerco para darle un apretón de manos y ese extraño abrazo que solo los hombres saben darse. Ichigo le sonrió indiferente mientras que Renji le regalo un –Cuídate Zanahoria- desasiendo el abrazo.

Ahora seguía el turno de Rukia, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo a la cara. Con calma se acerco hasta llegar frente a él, sin permiso alguno se aferro a él en un intento de abrazo. Ichigo no correspondió solo se quedo callado, mirando como Rukia se partía en llanto entre sus brazos.

-n-no vayas…- susurro llorosa a un escondiendo el rostro. No tenia las agallas para mirarlo a la cara. No ahora.

Ichigo rio sarcástico.

-Eso es imposible Rukia, ya estoy más que listo…- pronuncio tratando de quistársela de encima, recibiendo muchos –no- por parte de la pelinegra, rehusándose a separarse de él, para impedirle el paso –Suéltame Rukia- pronuncio el pelinaranja separándola por los hombros.

La pequeña Kuchiki alzo la mirada creyendo encontrar su cometido de no dejarlo ir. Pero se equivoco. Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa falsa y frente a Renji le regalo un cálido beso en la frente.

-Cuídate Idiota- dijo para separarse de ella y adentrarse en el bosque, del cual nadie ah regresado con vida.

El eco del llanto de la ojivioleta se hacía presente en todo el bosque, y los –No te vayas- parecían más alejados.

Pero ¿para qué llorar ahora? Si ya era demasiado tarde. Tal vez Renji debería enseñarle a su novia a no ser tan hipócrita. Pero bueno, lo único que les deseaba es una vida llena de paz, armonía y amor. Y bla bla bla…

Ahora que se daba cuenta, era la primera vez que se adentraba en el bosque, nunca lo imagino tan inmenso y hermoso.

Las melodías de los animales lo convertían en un lugar lleno de paz, ese era el tipo de lugar que uno quisiera tener para relajarse.

Lo único extraño es que de tantos pájaros que existían en el mundo ahí solo habitan unos cuantos de los cuales solo cuatro o cinco cantaban. Era extraño ¿Verdad? Lo que simboliza un bosque son las aves ¿no? ¿Por qué se escondían en tal bella vista?

Demonios, si tan solo los animales hablaran, estaba seguro que le responderían muchas cosas.

Aunque hablando de animales, podía escucharlos pero no veía a ninguno.

Ni siquiera la presencia de una vil mosca. Nada. Otra cosa extraña que apuntar a la lista.

Pero eso de lado, realmente era un bosque inolvidable, sus árboles inmensos le pasaban como diez veces su tamaño, se sentía como una pequeña hormiga en una casa de humanos, las plantas y los bellos colores que apreciaba eran fabulosos. Tantas variedades de fauna y flora como se podían imaginar y una especie de paz que transmitía ese mágico lugar. Si iba a morir, debía hacerlo aquí.

Varias veces giraba el rostro hacia atrás para ver que tan lejos iba de la villa y en una de tantas vueltas desapareció por completo, casi por arte de magia. Ya no escuchaba los sollozos de Rukia y vaya que eran fuertes.

Camino y camino, pero no había señales de ninguna bruja por el lugar. Tal vez simplemente todo sea una mentira, para ahuyentar a las pestes. Si eso debe ser.

Continuo con su sendero siguiendo una pila de arboles, pero a la hora y media de tanto caminar se dio cuenta de que ¡estaba caminando en círculos! Los mismos arboles, las mismas marcas. Todo era igual.

Miro hacia el cielo y la punta de los pinos formaban un gran círculo. Giro varias veces pero solo vio lo mismo que hace una hora y media.

Y a lo único que pudo llegar es en la cuenta de que estaba perdido. Trato de salir de ese embrollo pero fue inútil, volvió al mismo sitio en solo seis minutos. Rasco un poco su cabeza y se puso a pensar, pero la paciencia se le terminaba y aunque ese bosque fuera mágico no se le quitaba lo extraño.

Tomo asiento en un pequeño tronco, estaba cansado debía reposar por unos minutos, recargo su frente sobre sus manos. Necesitaba pensar para salir de ahí.

-_Forastero_-

Pronuncio una voz no muy lejos de su oreja poniéndolo alerta. De inmediato se paró de aquel tronco mirando hacia todos lados y por cualquier ángulo, poso su mano sobre la empuñadura de la Katana advirtiéndose de cualquier peligro.

Estaba seguro de que lo observaban, por atrás… giro su rostro rápido hacia atrás pero no había nadie solo el viejo tronco de un árbol abandonado, tal vez… por el lado derecho, no, por el izquierdo, adelante, atrás, hacia arriba, o tal vez en el suelo. Los sentía, esas miradas… estaban por todas partes, como si el mismísimo bosque tuviera vida.

-_Forastero_-

De nuevo esas siniestras voces se acercaban cada vez mas, Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue desenvainar la Katana que yacía en su cinturón. Una caricia de viento rozo su espalda propinándole un escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral.

Con fuerza apretó la empuñadura con ambas manos, estaba desesperado y agitado. Miraba hacia todos lados, sin esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Y aunque preguntara lo único que escuchaba era la palabra –Forastero- detrás de su nuca.

Una pila de arboles se movieron frente suyo dejándole libre un camino para avanzar. Ichigo miraba entre sorprendido y dudoso. No sabía qué hacer ¿Debía aceptar? ¿Qué tal si ahí espera la muerte? ¿Sería mejor preguntar?

-_Te sacaremos de ahí, ven con nosotros Forastero. Te ayudaremos_-

Las palabras sonaban convincentes pero el tono de voz era lo preocupante. No dio un paso, tal vez eso los hizo enfurecer. Porque al instante una enorme ráfaga de viento lo había golpeado de lleno estampándolo con un tronco. Sin más se levanto y rabiado grito:

-¡No voy a morir aquí!- sus palabras hicieron eco por todo el lugar y una zanjada de trueno quebró el suelo haciendo que corriera sobre las rocas para escapar de ser succionado por el vacio. Al parecer su perfección con la Katana no le ayudaría en nada en esos momentos.

-_Danos tu alma Forastero_-

Un tumulto de hojas, rocas, musgo, ramas y cosas que habían alrededor se iban apilando con la ayuda del aire, convirtiéndose en un ser de apariencia oscura.

En los pequeños orificios que se hallaban en lo que parecía el rostro, salieron dos luces amarillas fluorescentes pareciendo los ojos. Al hacerse más grandes se prendieron como fuego, haciéndose llamas.

Ichigo no podía cerrar su mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¿Pero qué rayos era esa cosa?

¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué demonios quiere su alma? Preguntas como esa invadían de sobremanera su cabeza. Se golpeo mentalmente al estar distraído, no podía bajar la guardia, no con un monstruo como ese frente a él.

-_¡Te devorare!_-

Pronuncio el ente siniestro con una voz distorsionada que hizo temblar al pelinaranja. Ichigo tomo con firmeza la Katana mientras apuntaba al oscuro muñeco hecho de hojas y musgo. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas en ese preciso instante, lo último que pudo ver, fue como la cosa se lanzaba contra él con todo lo que tenia. Nunca soltó la espada, siempre la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y observo que el ente ya no estaba, se había disuelto. Suspiro aliviado, tal vez todo era producto de su loca imaginación. Pero era mentira y el solo quería creer. Ignorando las risas que se formaban detrás en su espalda, giro su rostro para ver como el horrible monstruo se empezaba a formar de nuevo, era como si jugara con él.

Jugaba con su comida.

Pero algo pasaba, la cosa ya no estaba transformándose, el viento no soplaba y los animales ya no cantaban. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Lo único que escucho fue el carraspear de los arboles que se abrían paso frente a él para mostrarle un camino muy iluminado. El ojimarron apretó de nuevo su espada esperando lo peor… pero en ese sendero no había nada, paz era lo que transmitía como anteriormente viajaba. Y el sonido de esa voz fue lo que hizo que diera un paso hacia ese camino. «_Es ella… estoy seguro de eso_» pensaba el pelinaranja mientras caminaba tranquilo siguiendo la luz arrastrando la Katana por el suelo.

Los arboles se cerraban con forme el iba caminando, y finalmente llego hasta el lugar que le mostraba el camino.

Un hermoso prado de sauces llorones deleitaba frente a sus ojos. Todos hermosos danzando con la gracia del viento, unos muy verdes otros plateados y blancos. El rio que combinaba a la perfección atenuaba la estancia. Parecía el paraíso. Y como capricho de dios todos los pájaros que parecían perdidos se encontraban ahí, cantando y gozando del danzón del aire. De todas las especies.

El sonido de las rocas que chocaban con el agua del rio le hacía acorde a sus canciones, mientras que las hojas que bailaban con el viento sonaban como una pandereta que acompañaba a los coros.

Y claro la voz de sus sueños como protagonista.

**_Soy como un pájaro que no_**

**_Puede volar aun, pero…_**

**_Un día conoceré esa sensación._**

Ichigo camino siguiendo el canto de aquella voz que ya era dueña de su vida entera. El sonido cada vez estaba más cerca, camino hasta llegar frente a un hermoso árbol de cerezo llorón, miro hacia todos lados y al parecer era el único de su especie por ese prado.

**_Los anhelos de fervor de un ave que cruza los cielos_**

**_Vislumbran el paraíso que quiero tocar._**

La voz se escuchaba dentro del árbol, Conmovido se aventuro entre las ramas que acariciaban su rostro como las mismas lágrimas del hermoso cerezo, sus pies se detuvieron al apreciar a la mujer que descansaba sobre el tronco del árbol. La Katana que sostenían sus manos ahora yacía completamente en el suelo. Sus ojos no podían abrirse más, porque simplemente no podían, la electrificante mirada plateada que lo miraba penetrante lo hizo estremecer. Su cuerpo recargado en ese tronco hacia lucir perfecto el bello kimono color blanco con flores naranjas y bordados de un verde pasto. Su largo cabello se movía a la par con el viento casi como una danza pausada. Entre sus brazos acariciaba un precioso gato negro con profundos ojos azules como el mar, que también lo miraba impactante.

La hermosa mujer ladeo la cabeza para mirar bien al chico quien al parecer se había quedado mudo.

«_Mi corazón palpitaba sin frenar, estaba seguro de que ella era capaz de escucharlo, no podía moverme, por alguna razón me había quedado inmóvil. La sorpresa en mi rostro no se iba ni para mirar las noticias, la voz se me corto en la garganta lo único que podía decir eran inútiles balbuces. Ella sonrió. Esa sonrisa… es ella. ¡La mujer que eh estado buscando! ¡Es ella!_»

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono la chica mirándolo divertida.

Ichigo no contesto, aun no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía un completo inútil frente a esa mujer. ¿Qué debía hacer?

La joven bajo de un gran salto hasta quedar frente a él, seguida por el gato.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a pronunciar mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

-y-yo soy K-Kurosaki Ichigo- contesto el ojimarron nervioso por la cercanía.

La mujer rio.

-Ichigo igual que una fresa- dijo risueña ante el gran ceño del pelinaranja –Me gustan las fresas- comento misteriosa acercándose al rostro del pelinaranja -¿Qué es lo que quieres humano?-

Ichigo la miro confuso por su extraña forma de referirse a él.

-Yo eh venido a buscar a la bruja- pronuncio atento a los movimientos de aquella mujer -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Los ojos plateados lo miraron expectantes pero al momento se figuro una sonrisa en su rostro que deslumbro la sorpresa de Ichigo.

-Mi nombre Orihime Inoue… dime Ichigo ¿Para que buscas a la bruja?- pregunto curiosa la ojigris dando vueltas moviendo su kimono blanco.

-Quiero pedirle un deseo- contesto el pelinaranja algo más calmado.

-Ah que aburrido… igual que todos los humanos- dijo llamando la atención de Ichigo.

-¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a la bruja?- el pelinaranja camino un paso hacia Orihime haciéndola retroceder.

-Y si la conozco ¿Qué?- pronuncio inquietante mientras cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos –Es muy probable que no acepte tu petición-

-Aun así tengo que verla- insistió el joven con capa.

-¿Por qué?- susurro la pelinaranja curiosa, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de Ichigo.

-Por que perdí una apuesta. Y ahora debo cumplirla- dijo casi como un suspiro envolviendose en la mirada plateada.

-Interesante...-

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿les gusto?... a mi si ;D Sobre todo por que la personalidad de Orihime aquí sera diferente, muajajaja *O* pero eso ya lo descubriran despues n,n. Bueno sin mas nos leeremos en otros Fics ;). ¿UN REVIEW? NO HACE DAÑO A NADIE n.n<p>

~~ Matta ne~~ miaauu ^.^


	2. El significado de la esclavitud

**Olis lectores :D**

**Hoy no dire mucho porque ando medio dormida Q_Q acabo de llegar de mi viaje de cumpleaños y enserio que no me lo esperaba, así que por eso no pude actualizar hasta hoy u,u sorry. El otro cap. de mi otro fic ya esta listo solo que sin correcciones mañana lo checo y si es posible lo subo el domingo... ya no les afirmo nada por mi falta de tiempo. **

**Sin mas los amo a TODOS:* y gracias por su comprensión. En este cap. puse mucho Ichihime eso creo yo xD! fue divertido escribirlo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo xD!**

**N/A: Todos saben que bleach es solo de Kubo-sama para que decir tonterías si eso nadie lo va a cambiar Q_Q (rogando de rodillas) Por favor dios has que los derechos de autor caigan sobre mi magicamente *-*! ok no XD**

* * *

><p><strong>El significado del esclavismo<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo, en las tierras remotas detrás de las montañas de crecientes pastos verdosos y de bosques inmensos, nació la leyenda que existió en el pueblo de Tori no namida. Este era realmente cálido y agradable, cualquier visitante ya sea de la región o extranjero quedaba feliz al haber conocido y estado en aquel pueblo. Todo allí parecía miel sobre hojuelas. Pero no era así, al menos no para los habitantes, pues la realidad era otra. El secreto más guardado en aquel pueblo solo lo sabían personas quienes llevaran años viviendo ahí. Y es que no querían perturbar o causar temor a la gente. Pero aquel buen pueblo era victima de una maligna maldición. Y para los que desconocían su significado "Tori no namida" simbolizaba "La lagrima del pájaro".

Cuando los ríos invadían el pueblo y las calderas se prendían con madera, el pueblo fue maldecido. Por un hombre envidioso, cuyo nombre solo se le conoció como "Hechicero". Él vivía apacible como todos los demás, pero algunas personas lo consideraban raro y peligroso. Sus gustos no eran normales, en lugar de un buen pollo rostizado a la leña, prefería comer un gorrión endulzado con salsa al gusto. La gente lo detestaba por matar al animal que caracterizaba al pueblo. Era muy loco. Y por alguna razón odiaba a los pájaros. Odiaba cuando picaban a su ventana para joderlo y despertarlo temprano, odiaba cuando sembraba sus cosechas y las muy malditas aves se degustaban de cada una de ellas, odiaba cuando cantaban con su silbido agudo todos los días. Realmente para él, esos animales eran demasiados problemáticos y molestos, un gran dolor en el trasero. Hechicero estudiaba magia negra, y la gente creía que solo mataba a las aves para comerlas, pero no, en cambio los utilizaba para sus rituales.

Al menos para algo les servían esas insignificantes molestias, eso era lo que aquel insolente pensaba. Un día cuando llegaba por su cosecha lista para venderla, observo como una maldita ave se acercaba para darle el primer picoteo a lo que era una papa, corrió desesperado sin pudor alguno, con la misma rabia reflejada en sus ojos se apresuró para poder matarla, si matarla, pero una sombra negra fue mas rápida y comenzó a picotear fuerte a la avecilla azul, impresionado el hombre se quedo a ver como aquello podría terminar.

Lo visto fue tomado simplemente como un milagro. Lo más sorprendente para él fue el hecho de que una misma ave matara a otra sin titubeos ni misericordia. Un ave negra azulada con ojos rojos y un pico puntiagudo devoraba el ojo del otro animal que yacía muerto en el suelo.

Fascinado decidió dejar vivir al animal oscuro como la noche, mientras buscaba u nombre adecuado para el. Entre su penumbra encontraba nombres siniestros y uno que otro psicópata, pero ninguno encajaba a la perfección como el de "cuervo".

El hombre hechicero comenzó a criar cuervos y cuervos, para él no había animal mas magnifico que ellos. Pero desgraciadamente para el hechicero, la gente lo vigilaba y comenzaba a preocuparse, pues sus pequeños inquilinos oscuros empezaron a matar a todas las aves características del pueblo. Todo se convirtió en una masacre. Indignada la gente descubrió las fechorías que realizaba con algunos pájaros inocentes, por lo que cegadas de ira decidieron quemar su casa… con el dentro. Él no era un humano, él era el mismo diablo y debía ser quemado en su mismo infierno.

El hechicero ya jodidamente rabiado lanzo una maldición al cálido pueblo y juro volver por venganza. Los habitantes ignoraron sus palabras, y enterraron bajo la nieve cualquier rastro de aquella maligna persona.

Cien años mas tarde, los paisanos del pueblo no habían notado nada extraño durante ese largo tiempo, los ancianos quienes aun vivan para contar lo verídico pensaron que después de todo ese hombre llamado hechicero no era más que un fanfarrón que gozaba del temor de las personas. Y que la maldición que había profanado era mas que falsa. Todo eso creían, hasta que un día los pájaros dejaron de habitar el pueblo. Y en su lugar era vivienda de miles de cuervos. Quienes acabaron con las buenas cosechas, y comenzaban a atormentar a la gente con sus espeluznantes gritos y sus ansias por comer su carne.

La gente desconocía aquellas acciones, y los ancianos gritaban asustados. Pues la maldición se estaba cumpliendo. Ignota la gente decidió aventurarse en el bosque sobre lo desconocido para encontrar cualquier tipo de ayuda. Fue allí cuando el pueblo se dio cuenta de la hermosa presencia que habitaba en el bosque. La cual desde la última guerra de la que salieron victoriosos, ya residía cerca del pueblo.

La hermosa bruja con el rostro celestial de una diosa, cautivo al pueblo, y prometió protegerlo con escudo y espada. Pero no se trata de andar regalando todo por la vida, y es que para que el pueblo fuera protegido hubo un precio a pagar. Tanto por parte de la bruja como por parte del pueblo. Y fue así como la historia de los deseos de la bruja del bosque se iba circulando por todo el lugar. Y solamente si le parecías interesante te concedería tu propósito, pero para desgracia de los aldeanos ese era el precio a pagar, pues solamente uno de diez habitantes le parecía interesante y el resto pues… simplemente desaparecían.

Aun así pocos son los que se atreven a pasar el bosque en busca de la bruja. Los ancianos quienes son los mas experimentados en ese tipo de cosas, siempre les ah intrigado saber cual fue el precio que tuvo que pagar aquella hermosa bruja.

Pero el desconocer aquello era lo que también lo hacia atrayente al pueblo.

Y a pesar de que aquel siniestro hombre nunca se apareció, y que gracias a la ayuda de la bruja la maldición se detuvo por momentos, los días pasaban igual de cálidos que siempre. Y aunque ya no había pájaros en el pueblo, todos los días y noches se escuchaba una canción melodiosa que pocos podían escuchar, la voz era entonable y de mujer. Algunos habitantes aterrados por lo desconocido, lloraban al escuchar la triste melodía, por que aun sonando tan hermoso, su significado no eran mas que sentimientos de frustración y soledad. Así era como ella se expresaba, porque no era utilizada más que para proteger a ese pueblo… encerrada al igual que un lindo pájaro…

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces crees que aceptara? Después de todo dijiste que era interesante…- susurro el pelinaranja envuelto en una confusión de nerviosismo e incitación por el hermoso rostro de la joven cerca del suyo.<p>

-tal vez si…- musito mezclando sus alientos que se encontraban cálidos por su agitada respiración –pero tal vez no…- murmuro acercando sus carnosos labios a los del mayor –todo depende de que cuestión le digas- Ichigo mostro la sorpresa y felicidad que se hallaba en su rostro, no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica inconscientemente. El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar al notar tanta cercanía con aquella mujer tan bella y misteriosa, tanto que el insignificante espacio que los separaba para juntar sus labios le estaba molestando. Pero el momento de valentía de Ichigo fue cortado al sentir un tremendo golpe en su frente que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos atrás para sobarse la cabeza que comenzó a dolerle como punzada.

-no te emociones tanto humano… nunca dije una respuesta acertada- comento la joven mientras acariciaba su cabello - ¿y bien? ¿Que es lo que harás?-

Ichigo dejo su cabeza para observarla intensamente, los fieros ojos plateados mostraban tanta seriedad que al propio Kurosaki se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-si te lo digo ¿la llamaras? –cuestiono posicionándose de frente, serio.

-¿a quien?- pregunto la joven riendo divertida por la expresión del chico, cada vez se le hacia mas interesante.

-a la bruja, a eso te referías ¿cierto? Si te digo mis cuestiones tú la llamaras, para que me juzgue y me conceda el deseo- decía el pelinaranja completamente seguro de sus palabras, pero su rostro cambio a inexpresivo en cuanto observo a la joven revolcándose casi en el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

-Tú eres muy gracioso… y lento- afirmo haciendo subir los colores en el rostro de Ichigo. Orihime agito su mano hacia el suelo y de el salió una variedad de ramas con flores y pasto suave que formaron una especie de sillón en el cual la pelinaranja se sentó. El gato negro dio un pequeño salto para acomodarse sobre las piernas de la pelinaranja –Veras human-

-Soy Ichigo- interrumpió enfurruñado –Mi nombre es Ichigo-

Orihime sonrió.

-De acuerdo Ichigo, déjame explicarte una cosa que al parecer no has entendido del todo bien- pronuncio dejando al chico con un signo de interrogación por todo su rostro –la bruja de la que todo el mundo habla siempre ah estado aquí-

-¿De que estas hablando? Eso es mentira, yo no la eh visto desde que he llegado a este lugar- contesto exaltado, girando el rostro hacia todos los ángulos buscando a la susodicha.

-Ah… -suspiro – ¡Hombre enserio que eres lento!- exclamo sorprendiendo al chico por su notable ceño fruncido – ¡La mujer que buscas, la tan famosa bruja que deseas encontrar siempre ah estado frente a tus ojos baka!- Ichigo se coloco en blanco, si sus palabras son ciertas entonces siempre estuvo actuando como un estúpido frente a la renombrada bruja. ¡Pero que idiota!

-mientes…- susurro inconsciente sin pensar que la mujer que estaba frente a él podía escucharlo.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡yo odio las mentiras! – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia ademanes con sus manos -¿Quieres probar?- cuestiono incitante.

-¿P-Probar q-qu-que?- balbuceo el pelinaranja sintiendo un horrendo escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-El poder de una bruja…-

-No si con eso te refieres a comerme… estoy seguro de que tengo un mal sabor- hablo nervioso retrocediendo un paso. La pelinaranja rio.

-No tonto, me refiero a tus cuestiones… probemos que tan interesante puedes ser- dijo recargando su mejilla sobre su mano.

-Entonces déjame anticiparte que no soy de los que bailan o entretienen, ni siquiera de los que hacen tonterías para divertir a la gente- pronuncio cruzándose de brazos con un ceño en la frente –si eso es lo que buscas, entonces creo que deberías devorarme de una vez por todas- comento ante una sonriente Orihime.

-He… es una lastima, tal vez tengas razón ¿debería comenzar ahora?- hablo mientras se relamía los labios ante el estremecimiento de Ichigo –tranquilo era una broma, aunque fue una buena idea, debería reconsiderarlo….-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- grito sonrojado de solo pensarse a si mismo haciendo malabares y contando chistes vistiendo un traje extraño solo para que ella aceptara a conceder el deseo, un deseo que ni era de él… y del cual hacer eso no valía la pena.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, cuéntame tus cuestiones…- hablo acariciando la cola del felino que se estremecía con su tacto.

Ichigo respiro hondo y encerró sus manos en puños. Tomo una pose erguida y mientras analizaba sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas observaba cada detalle de aquella mujer que ni siquiera parpadeaba al mirarlo firme y serio. Por otro lado miro al gato que al igual que la pelinaranja lo miraba con aquellos ojos zafiro electrizantes, y por una milésima de segundo juro ver una sonrisa entre aquellos bigotes. Algo extraño. Pero decidió dejarlo de lado en cuanto suspiro y volvió a tomar aire hasta lo más arrinconado de sus pulmones para poder hablar.

-Mis cuestiones no han cambiado- dijo entre nervioso y ansioso, algo que llamo la atención de la ojigris –estoy aquí por que he perdido una apuesta y debo cumplir con ello…- Orihime alzo una ceja impresionada por su respuesta, pero al momento comenzó a reír y luego a dar un gran suspiro.

-¿Eso es todo? Es aburrido ¿sabes?- hablo mientras llevaba su mano a la boca para asimilar bostezar dejando con el ojo cuadrado al pobre de Ichigo.

-¿Aburrido? Hace un momento dijiste que era interesante… no es justo- susurro, la pelinaranja frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-nada en esta vida es justo, humano-

-Mi nombre no es humano es Ichigo – aclaro.

-No me interesa, eres aburrido al igual que los demás humanos- la chica se levanto del sillón de pasto y ramas enfurruñada haciendo un extraño puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas, al instante el sillón desapareció de nuevo volviendo hacia el suelo, y el gato comenzó a seguirla. El oji marrón la miro extrañado y confuso, la mujer caminaba sin mirar atrás hacia aquel sauce de cerezo llorón, y el parado ahí esperando por la respuesta. Completamente ignorado, esa mujer no sabia como tratar a las personas, eso lo hizo enojar. Él no podía irse sin que nevara, para eso estaba ahí, para conceder el deseo egoísta de Rukia.

Además si su memoria no le fallaba, la voz, la sonrisa, y las canciones; todo le pertenecía a ella. ¿Quien era ella para introducirse en sus sueños y embobarlo de esa manera? Eso no se lo merecía, eso no era justo. Con el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran. Alargo su mano y con tal brutal fuerza tomo su muñeca y sin piedad alguna la giro en un ángulo de 270° abrazándola. La atrayente sorpresa de la ojigris se congelo al sentir el cálido aliento del joven cerca de su cuello, no podía negarlo él era realmente interesante. Orihime se quedo inmóvil, no haría nada hasta ver que mas sorpresas le tenia aquel hombre, pero debía ser cuidadosa, no podrá durar mas tiempo con él si no le concede el deseo. De otra forma, lamentablemente no tendrá más que comerlo, y vaya que seria un desperdicio.

El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a taladrar tan fuerte que se enrojecía al pensar que aquella mujer también podría sentirlo. ¿Pero que barbaridades estaba haciendo? Sinceramente pensó en detenerla, ¡Pero no de esta manera! No se pudo controlar, al ver aquellos ojos grises mirarlo de es forma especial hizo que su cerebro no le diera otra alternativa mas que abrazarla para detener el terrible escalofrió que lo invadía desde dentro. Y ahora por sus ocurrencias no se atrevía a verla a la cara, lo peor de todo es que ella nunca se negó a nada y hasta ahora sigue ahí, dejándose abrazar por él sometiéndose entre sus brazos, tan cerca… tan suave y sin decir palabra alguna, podría quedarse así para siempre.

Pero la incomoda mirada del gato frente a él, comenzaba atemorizarlo de sobremanera. Así que sin más decidió pronunciar al menos una palabra, pero debía ser claro y directo. No podía retenerla más de esa manera, y si con eso no lograba que le concediera aquel deseo entonces con nada lo lograría. Debía buscar la frase correcta que la ate de alguna forma. Con fuerza atrajo su cintura haciendo mas intenso el abrazo, juntando sus cuerpos en un exquisito ritmo cardiaco, podía sentirlo, el choque de su pecho contra el suyo que subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? Suspiro e inhalo el atractivo aroma a flores que le brindaba su largo cabello naranja. Aun se le hacia tan impresionante saber que esa hermosa mujer pudiera ser la bruja a la que todos temían.

A simple vista parecía cualquier persona normal, pero su belleza era inmensa, su forma de dirigirse a las personas no era común, y ese extraño brillo en sus exóticos ojos grises era de otro planeta.

_«Aun no logro entender… hay algo en esta mujer que es capaz de acabar conmigo»_ pensó el pelinaranja.

Se le hacia extraño aun cuando él la seguía abrazando de esa manera, no recibía nada por parte de ella. Sus brazos caían en el aire a sus costados, como si estuviera congelada o simplemente como si no le importara, eso le dolía en alguna parte de su profundo corazón.

-¿y-y-yo te i-in-incomodo?- cuestiono sonrojado hasta las orejas sin soltar su cintura.

-…- el silencio que inundo el lugar bajo el cerezo llorón no fue nada cómodo. Sintió parar el latido de su corazón por un instante, y en ese momento comprendió que no importa lo que intentara, su respuesta seria un rotundo no. Silenciosamente fue deslizando sus manos de la suave cintura para separarse de ella. Pero la ojigris fue más rápida, y de alguna manera se las arreglo para abrasar a Ichigo del cuello. Sus manos llegaron hasta la nuca del chico que se estremeció al sentir sus dedos acariciar sus cabellos -¿Qué estarás dispuesto hacer para que conceda tu deseo?- Ichigo impresionado apretó la cintura llena de sorpresas de la joven de ojos grises hacia su cuerpo haciéndola sonreír, y con una firme seriedad sobre su rostro la miro y pronuncio…

-Ser interesante- contesto incrementando la sorpresa en Orihime –Yo prometo ser interesante-

-No es necesario que lo prometas, lo harás- afirmo la ojigris mirándolo sonriente. La joven se separo de él para desgracia de Ichigo, y con diferentes señas le dijo que la siguiera.

-¿Entonces aceptaras concederme el deseo?- Inoue rio. Por un momento Ichigo pensó que estaba jugando con él, con su comida. Que todo era una mentira, y solo se estaba divirtiendo antes de dar el primer bocado.

-Bueno creo que te ganaste ese privilegio- pronuncio sorprendiendo al pelinaranja, que sonriente dio un golpe al viento en aprobación, al menos sabia que no iba a morir tan joven -Recárgate en el árbol- indico mientras lo señalaba. Ichigo accedió de buena gana y se recargo como lo había indicado la pelinaranja, quien lo veía curiosa con el dedo sobre su mentón –Eres demasiado alto Ichigo- dijo ante la carcajada del pelinaranja mientras inflaba sus mejillas. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo deslizo por todo el árbol hasta que quedo sentado sobre el pasto recargado sobre el tronco, mientras que ella se ponía de rodillas frente a él entre el espacio que dejaban las piernas de Ichigo quedando unos centímetros más alta que el pelinaranja.

-¿Y esto?- cuestiono el oji marrón flexionando su pierna derecha y recargaba su brazo sobre la rodilla.

-No todo es venir, pedir tu deseo e irte humano- Ichigo frunció el ceño mostrando su rostro molesto.

-¡Es Ichigo!- reclamo por tercera vez. Orihime rio, ya comenzaba a tomarle afecto a ese ceño suyo.

-Lose es solo que es divertido hacerte enojar…- el pelinaranja solo bufo – necesitas escuchar los términos que hay… cabe decir que, ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo sin ningún eje de duda, lo que causo que el oji marrón se tragara el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Y si quiero irme ahora?-

-Te matare- concluyo dejando helado al pobre de Ichigo.

-Tan sincera y fría… pudiste ser mas amable ¿sabes?- dijo con una cara de ironía.

-Disculpa… no soy de esas- declaro la ojigris –ahora escucha: "Si tu valentía te permite continuar, te encontraras con la bruja; no dudes en su presencia, no tiembles por su belleza, no te enamores de su personalidad; por que si le pareces interesante te concederá un deseo, en cambio si le pareces un ser insignificante te comerá"- recito la pelinaranja mientras el brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a dar vida.

-Esas son las palabras de los ancianos…- hablo totalmente atento a lo que pronunciaba -¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Tú encajas completamente en la descripción-

-Esa historia son solo palabras… ustedes los humanos solo piensan que con dar las cosas ya están resueltas, eso es una vil mentira al igual que es una idea injusta- hablo entre enojada – Para recibir algo hay que dar algo a cambio; esa es la primera ley de la alquimia de equivalencia, algo que los humanos aun no saben comprender-

-Entonces… ¿tengo que darte algo mio para que me concedas el deseo?-

-Si, algo de suma importancia…- pronuncio observando como el ojimarron comenzaba a sacar el colgante de plata, pero fue detenido por las suaves manos de la pelinaranja -¿Por qué siempre los humanos creen que algo material es lo mas importante?- cuestiono la chica con un rostro de cierta nostalgia sorprendiendo a Ichigo por haber tomado la iniciativa al mostrar su colgante tan preciado que le había regalado su madre.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué tengo que darte?- cuestiono interesado en el concepto que tenia Orihime sobre la raza humana.

-¿Qué es aquello por lo que lucharías hasta la muerte?-cuestiono acariciando suave la mejilla izquierda del ojimarron -Eso que en su ausencia te sentirás perdido en el abismo de la oscuridad…-

-Yo… no lo se- respondió Ichigo perdido entre el universo gris.

-Claro que no… por que no lo tomas en cuenta- Orihime deslizo su mano por la mejilla del pelinaranja, rozando su cuello hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de su pecho, Ichigo busco con su mirada la mano de la ojigris que comenzaba a darle pequeñas caricias sobre aquella zona, haciéndolo sudar frio -¿Qué harías si en este mismo instante intentara arrancarte el corazón?-

-Si lo dices de esa manera… seguramente me moriría de miedo- contesto sincero.

-¿Le temerías a lo que viniera después? ¿A la muerte?-

-Mas que a nada en el mundo- dijo intentando apartar la mirada de los grises de ella pero no podía.

-¿Me detendrías? – Pregunto observando detalladamente cada parpadear de los marrones del pelinaranja, buscaba algún signo de arrepentimiento, algún tipo de miedo, pero no lograba encontrar nada -¿Impedirías que te despoje de tu corazón?- cuestiono extendiendo su palma sobre el lado del corazón del chico, aplicando un poco de presión que al instante Ichigo sintió, y como reflejo tomo la muñeca de Orihime alejando su mano de su pecho.

-Al menos lo intentaría- contesto exaltado sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar desde su frente a su barbilla por la tensión que había sentido hace unos segundos. Pudo jurar que en la mirada de Orihime, solo podía leer el deseo que tenia por arrebatarle el corazón en ese mismo instante. Su temor le hizo acelerar los latidos y el cerebro se le congelo en milésimas, realmente logro ver su vida frente a sus ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué luchas Ichigo? ¿Qué es aquello que deseas proteger por mas egoísta que sea?- pronuncio la pelinaranja con una mirada apasionada – Si tanto miedo le tienes a la muerte por que no te das cuenta de que lo mas importante para ti es-

-Vivir- completo el pelinaranja –"Aferrándome a lo que tengo, para poder sobrevivir" Eso siempre es lo que decía mi padre antes de la guerra… él constantemente nos contaba que no importa lo que te falte, ni lo que hayas perdido, después de todo mientras logres estar vivo siempre habrá una manera de arremendar las cosas, tal vez no todo, puesto que para la muerte cura no hay, pero… -rio – si realmente logras seguir sobreviviendo, solo hace falta una sonrisa para perdonar y continuar adelante- el rostro nostálgico del pelinaranja fue capaz de enternecer a Orihime quien volvió acariciar su mejilla.

-"Imposible es recuperar lo que ahora en la tierra esta"- recito –Eso es algo que yo siempre digo… y creo que tu padre es un hombre de sabias palabras-

-Entonces… si la ley dice que para recibir hay que dar algo de suma importancia, a eso te refieres con… –trago saliva – ¿mi vida?-

Orihime solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando decolorado al pobre Ichigo. La pelinaranja volvió a tomarlo por los hombros y se acercó hacia su oído.

-Se mio Ichigo- susurro dejándolo con la boca abierta –Se mi esclavo…- pronuncio separándose poco mostrándole una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo tragar tres veces mas saliva.

-¿E-Es-Esclavo?- grito sonrojado, imaginándose cosas que no debería pensar en momentos serios como ese. Después de todo era su vida la que estaba en juego. Inoue solo opto por carcajearse por su inmensa sorpresa.

-¡Ichigo eres todo un pervertido!- exclamo la pelinaranja dejándolo mas colorado -¡Pero no seria mala idea pensar así!- dijo asimilando pensar con su dedo sobre el mentón –Podrías ser mi esclavo en todos los aspectos… inclusive en el sexual- concluyo guiñándole un ojo haciendo explotar el rostro de color tomate del pobre pelinaranja.

-¡C-Como podría hacer eso!- clamo mirando hacia otro lado parpadeando miles de veces para evitar perder la conciencia entre las pervertidas situaciones que le insinuaba su cabeza -¡A-Además tu e-eres m-mayor que y-yo!-

-¡He… pensé que te gustaban las mayores!- dijo incrementando su sonrojo –Pero déjame aclararte que no estoy tan vieja- contesto fingiendo enojo -¡Es mas, si rondo por tu misma edad! ¡Así que no tienes de que preocuparte!-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Aun así no lo hare!- Orihime inflo sus mejillas.

-Que raro…- dijo mirándose –Pensé que mi cuerpo estaba bien ¿Debería cambiarlo?- pensó en voz alta asombrando al ojimarron.

-T-tú estás bien…- susurro Ichigo ruborizado, captando la atención de Orihime quien sonrió ante el comentario.

-Ne ne Ichigo ¿Te gustan mis pechos?- cuestiono la ojigris con una inmensa sonrisa mientras tomaba entre sus manos sus enormes senos y los dejaba caer frente al rostro de un atormentado Ichigo, dejándolo con la boca abierta –Son naturales ¿Quieres tocar?- insinuó con tanta pureza que el pelinaranja ya se creía en el mismo infierno sin siquiera haber muerto.

-¡Waaaa! ¡E-Espera O-Orihime aléjalos!- exclamo pegando su rostro mas al tronco -¡E-Están muy cerca!- Inoue lloraba de la risa que le causaba ese hombre.

-¡Ichigo eres tan inocente!- reía la ojigris removiendo algunas lagrimas por tanta risa –Estoy segura que nunca me aburriría a tu lado- pronuncio sincera haciendo abrir los ojos marrones de Ichigo por el inesperado comentario, haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas -¡Kyaa eres tan lindo!- grito lanzándose sobre él para abrasarlo por el cuello.

-¡Waaaa O-Orihime t-tus p-p-pechos!- bramo el pelinaranja en busca de oxigeno agitando sus manos, mientras intentaba zafarse del asfixiante abrazo de la pelinaranja, pues su pobre rostro se había quedado aprisionado entre los grandes senos de la bruja.

-De acuerdo- accedió sonriente –como no hay marcha atrás… comencemos con dar antes de recibir- hablo mientras se sentaba sobre sus propias piernas, por el dolor que sentía de estar arrodillada –Es hora de que me pagues Ichigo-

-No se como darte mi vida- contesto ignorante.

-¡Eso es obvio baka! Haremos un pacto, después de todo es con una bruja lo que estas haciendo- comento como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, dejando a Ichigo rezar por su vida –Esto es lo que hará saber ante otros magos que tú solo me perteneces a mi, no podrán ponerte ni un solo dedo encima, y si es así yo los cas-ti-ga-re –hablo mientras deletreaba la palabra lenta y pausadamente con sus dedos –Como bruja podre saber cualquier cosa sobre ti, sin importar lo lejos que estés, así que supongo que con eso no habrá problemas, además de que si me entero de que me andas engañando por ahí puedes rezar por tu vida en segundos por que en ese mismo instante estaré ahí para asesinarte- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa –Un esclavo siempre tiene que serle fiel a su dueño al igual que un perro, y yo soy demasiado celosa Ichigo, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio, así que yo tomare la decisión de asesinarte a ti o a ella dependiendo el caso- el pelinaranja se hallaba en blanco por todo lo que sus oídos le permitían escuchar, ¿En que lio se había metido? –No eres el primero, ni serás el último, así que si aprecias tu vida te recomiendo llevarlo en paz y con calma, recuerda que si se me da la gana puedo acabar contigo en un pestañear y remplazarte en cualquier momento- pronuncio provocando un ligero ceño en la frente del chico y alguna especie de celos.

-¿Entonces no soy el primero he?- reclamo ante la sonrisa de la ojigris -¿Y como sabes que no seré el ultimo?- cuestiono enojado mirándola seria. Orihime sonrió más de la cuenta mientras tomaba sus mejillas.

-Pues veras… uno nunca sabe Ichigo, yo soy demasiado hermosa y especial como para someterme a una sola persona- al instante el pelinaranja tomo las manos que sujetaban sus mejillas y las apretó fuerte.

-Yo no soy cualquier persona… y como tu esclavo me dedicare a evitar que algo como eso pase, no pienso ser remplazado- la chica parpadeo varias veces al observar ninguna pizca de duda en sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿que estamos esperando?- Orihime llamo a Ichigo con su dedo haciendo que este posara su mano sobre la de ella, Inoue hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, tomando cada uno la muñeca de la mano ajena –Llévalo a tu boca- indico la pelinaranja haciendo que Ichigo se llevara la mano de Orihime hacia su boca introduciendo el dedo índice, Inoue hizo lo mismo con el dedo del pelinaranja que ya comenzaba a ruborizarse –Ahora hazlo sangrar…-

-¿Uh?- mofo extrañado

-Solo hazlo- ambos mordieron el dedo ajeno con sus colmillos hasta sentir el sabor metálico, Orihime sentía como la lengua de Ichigo comenzaba a tocar la yema de su dedo pero de inmediato lo retiro –No lo lamas… solo deja que caigan las gotas sobre tu boca, no te la tragues- explico la ojigris e Ichigo asintió. De nuevo llevo su dedo a la boca asistiendo sin errores cada palabra indicada de la bruja. El sabor de la sangre sobre su boca le hacia perder la vista, y su sonrojo le ponía la cabeza caliente dejándolo sin pensamientos sintiéndose mareado. Después de un buen tiempo Orihime saco su dedo y tomo la mano de Ichigo. Junto ambos dedos cortados y le sonrió al pelinaranja –Con esto el primer paso esta concluso, ahora solo falta el ultimo…- pronuncio observando al ojimarron quien tenia la boca entreabierta dando a entender que aun no se había tragado la sangre, mostrando lo fiel que era a las ordenes de su dueña. Orihime sonrió una vez mas, volvió a posicionarse de rodillas y sin separar sus dedos recargo su mano libre sobre el hombro del chico –Ichigo…- susurro al igual que él con sus labios entreabiertos –muéstrame tu lengua- el pelinaranja obedeció enseñando la lengua que tenia la extraña mezcla de sangre con saliva, inconscientemente la ojigris apretó el hombro del ojimarron quien lo sintió de inmediato.

-¿Qué falta?- pronuncio algo tonto por tener la lengua de fuera, y por primera vez se sorprendió al ver un ligero sonrojo sobre el rostro de la ojigris. Que no le sentaba tan mal después de todo.

-Ahora… yo solo…- susurro inquieta mientras mostraba su lengua con ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas –hago esto…- pronuncio incitante acercando su rostro hacia el del pelinaranja, apretando fuerte su hombro, inclino su cabeza y de un rápido movimiento rozo su lengua con la ajena. Al principio fueron ligeros roces, pero después de tanta ansiedad no pudo evitar entrelazar ambas lenguas en movimientos pausados y rítmicos mezclando las diferentes sangres. Todo así continuaba por fuera, nunca hubo ningún toque de labios, hasta que a Ichigo le entro la curiosidad por inspeccionar aquella cavidad, así que con su mano libre tomo a la ojigris de la nuca y con sumo cuidado fue acercándola hasta que consiguió introducir por completo su lengua logrando juntar sus labios. Nunca llego a pensar que un beso podría ser tan exquisito, ni placentero. El solo escuchar el dulce gemido de Orihime sobre su boca le dio tanta seguridad que ni se inmuto por tomar el oxigeno que le hacia falta en ese momento. Pero para su mala desgracia la respiración que necesitaba comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo para reír ante el rostro d Orihime que se hallaba con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta y con una pequeña saliva que se escurría desde la comisura de sus labios.

-Déjame limpiarte- pronuncio el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba para lamer cualquier rastro sobrante de sus labios.

-podía hacerlo sola…- susurro haciendo puchero con sus mejillas infladas. Ichigo rio.

-¿Realmente era necesario ese beso?- cuestiono el chico de ojos marrones que jugaba con un mechón de la pelinaranja.

-No me pensaba quedar con las ganas- respondió Orihime mientras volvía una vez mas a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- pronuncio una voz masculina ajena a las normales sorprendiendo al pelinaranja, quien comenzó a buscar al dueño de aquella extraña voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto atento tomando a Orihime asimilando protegerla.

-Acá abajo- hablo la voz, Ichigo bajo la mirada encontrándose con el gato negro, y comenzó a reír. Inoue se separo un poco del pelinaranja y lo miro confusa.

-Ichigo ¿estas loco?-

-No… es solo que pensé que el gato había hablado- dijo riéndose de su tonta idea pero…

-pues creo que si estas loco… y para tu información si fui yo el que hablo- contesto el felino con una cara de pocos amigos. Ichigo lo miro para después sudar frio, luego observo a Orihime quien solo le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Dime que no hablo por favor- imploro el ojimarron.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, es solo Tsubaki- contesto la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras cargaba al minino y se lo mostraba.

-¿Sabes que acabas de ganarte una paliza verdad humano de pacotilla?- pronuncio el gato.

-No puedo creer que ahora comenzare a hablar con un gato- pensó en voz alta Ichigo ganándose una arañada del felino -¡¿Y eso porque? –

-¡Por acercarte a Orihime, por eso! ¡Atrévete a tocar de nuevo a Orihime y no respondo!- exclamo mostrando las afiladas garras –Y tu Orihime espero que estés consiente de lo que estas haciendo- hablo atrayendo la atención de Ichigo, Inoue solo suspiro hondo.

-Lose Tsubaki- la ojigris miro a Ichigo para luego sonreír –Lo se pero aun así no me arrepiento de nada-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>OMG! pero que sera aquello que esconde orihime? :O! descubranlo en el sig. cap xD!<p>

En serio, les eh dicho que los AMO:* pues no me importa se los vuelvo a repetir! LOS AMO A TODOS:*

Asi que apiádense de mi y en serio sean sinceros y díganme si por mi falta de tiempo para escribir estoy perdiendo el toque, para ya de una vez ponerle pausa a mis historias T_T!

!Y claro si merezco **review** pues dejenmelo ;D!

Buenas noches! Matta nee~~


End file.
